


The Hand That Rocks The Cradle

by Tsume_Yuki



Series: Atlas Sneezed [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Future Snippets, Gen, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of spoiler free, future snippets for my fic Weight of the World</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mama, may I have a cookie?"

Mama paused in her movements, angling her head back over her shoulder to grin down at him. The whispered marks on her cheeks, the marks that were distorted onto his and every last cheek of his siblings faces, lifted with the smile. She had three lines instead of the two he and his siblings did though.

"Mm, can you not wait for tea, Agni-kun?"

Mama was very pretty, with sparkly blue eyes and brilliant blonde hair. None of them had quite gotten her colouring, but Agni didn't mind. He had her cheerful grin after all, and grandpa Minato's wild hair. It matched the face on the mountain, and sometimes when Agni was daydreaming, he like to pretend that face had four whisker marks on the cheeks.

That it wasn't Grandpa Minato but his own face, when he was all grown up.

"I could wait," Agni voices softly, reaching for Mama's hand and wrapping his small fingers around her long, larger ones, "but I'd be hungry."

Mama laughed, a quiet thing she tried to muffle but failed.

"Okay sweetie, but don't tell you father."

Agni nodded, though he didn't really understand why Mama said that.

Papa was always stealing something off of Mama's baking trays when he thought no one was looking. Agni had seen him do it, back when he'd not figured out that asking and pouting was the most effective way to go about acquiring a cookie.

The biscuit was placed in his hand, Mama offering him a sweet, secret little smile before she went off to go and check on baby Seiran.

Agni watched her walk away, taking note of Mama's tummy, which was swelling again with another baby. He could barely remember when Seiran had been in Mama's belly, but he did remember his baby brother tapping against her tummy, saying hello to him in the only way he could.

Mama hadn't let him tap back though; she'd told him that just resting his hands on her tummy was enough to let the baby know he was there.

"Agni?"

Quickly checking to make sure there was no cookie crumbs on his person, Agni cocked his head back and grinned at his Papa, who was hovering over Mama's latest batch of cookies.

He looked a lot like Papa. Not as much as Uzume did, she was like a tiny baby Papa instead of just a mix of Mama and Papa, like he and Kintaro and Seiran were.

It was only because Uzume had Mama's funny whiskers that she seemed like her daughter at all.

"Would you like a cookie Agni?"

He wasn't suppose to have more than one cookie, not before dinner time.

But Mama had told him to keep it a secret...

Agni nodded, stuffing the gooey warm biscuit into his mouth as Papa bit into his own, sneaking out the back door to go finish his work, but not before winking at him.

He and Uncle Kakashi had brought a friend over to make them a tree house, and Agni was very much looking forward to it.

He didn't realise Mama had come back to the kitchen before she growled lightly, baby Seiran resting on her chest with his head tucked against her neck.

He looked sleepy, something Agni couldn't comprehend.

All Seiran did was sleep, surely he couldn't still be tired? Agni was never that tired and he only had one nap a day. Seiran did nothing but sleep, how could he be tired?

"I swear, that man and his bottomless pit of a stomach," Mama grumbled, looking at the baking tray and the empty spot where cookies had once rested.

Agni giggled at her words, waving at baby Seiran.

Papa was going to be in trouble, and Agni would probably end up in trouble too.

But not for long, because Mama and Papa never stayed angry and they'd all end up sleeping in Mama and Papa's bed again and that was never a bad thing. So-

"Can I give Kintaro and Uzume a cookie, Mama?"


	2. Chapter 2

The _click-click-click_ of nails against the wooden floorboards was the only warning that Agni got, and he hastily stuffed the cookie between his lips.

Too little, too late though, judging by the foxy grin that was currently directed at him.

"Please please please don't tell?"

" **And what will I get in return, little human?** "

Agni let out a little whine of defeat, pouting at the large orange face that had bent to his level.

Agni liked Kurama, but he didn't know a whole lot about him.

He knew Kurama was a fox with nine tails, and that he was sometimes as tall as Mama's hip, and sometimes he was as tall as the mountain.

He knew Kurama lived in Mama's tummy when he got tired of the humans that weren't Mama, and that he told the best stories out of anyone he knew. Kurama was very, very smart, and he always knew what to do to get Agni out of trouble, and sometime he would even distract Mama so Agni could get into the fun kind of trouble.

Like playing in the mud, he liked playing in the mud and once he was in, Mama saw no harm in leaving him to play.

But that was only if Agni was really nice to him.

Kurama was always willing to distract Papa, and well, any human that wasn't Mama.

Kurama liked Mama, said she was her favourite human, 'not that there was a lot to pick from'.

Agni didn't know what Kurama meant by that, but he knew it was always said in Kurama's grumpy tone. And whenever Kurama used his grumpy tone Mama always made sure to pet his head or rub at his ears. But Agni wasn't big enough for that yet.

So he always hugged the fox with many tails. He'd huff and grumble, but sometimes if he was feeling kind, he'd let Agni sleep on his big, fluffy tails.

Agni always slept best with Kurama nearby, because he knew that the fox had chased off monsters that scared even Mama, so the fox would be able to chase off all of Agni's monsters, easy.

But Kurama could also be tricky and sneaky, and those were the times Agni had to be careful.

Because Kurama loved Mama, Mama was special to Kurama -Uncle Kakashi had said so- and while Kurama liked pulling one over on Mama, he would also tell on Agni if it would get him a belly rub.

Even though he'd snap at Mama that he 'wasn't a pet' and was 'the most feared Biju in all the lands' -what was a Biju anyway?- he'd still stay for the belly rub he claimed to not want.

Agni didn't understand why Kurama pretended to not like Mama's attention; Agni loved all the hugs Mama gave him. Mama was lovely, she always smelt really good and she was always warm and her hands always knew how to rub his back just right until he fell asleep.

Kurama had been with Mama longer, how could he say he didn't like that when he clearly did? Otherwise he wouldn't be planning to rat Agni out for another belly rub.

"I, er-" What did he have to that Kurama would want for the fox to keep quiet?

"I'll love you forever and ever and ever?" Agni asked, throwing his arms around Kurama's neck and pressing their cheeks together. Kurama's orange fur -Mama loved orange, she'd bought Agni a little orange onesie so he matched Kurama- was super soft. Softer than his bed, almost as soft as Mama's hair.

" **You have already promised me your eternal love days ago, Ningen.** "

Frowning, because Agni was sure that word was an insult -the tone said it all-, the whisker face boy scrunched up his nose in thought. What else did he have that Kurama wanted?

"I'll stop Seiran from pulling on your tails."

Seiran was still a baby, it'd be easy to distract him with something else.

The fox pursed his lips, before giving a little nod. " **Acceptable. Now give me one,** " Kurama grunted, nose pressing into Agni's tummy and he giggled while reaching for the requested cookie,

"Okay, okay." 

 

 

 

" **Keep your sticky hands far from my fur.** "

Giggling, Agni hung in his shirt, the back of which was held in Kurama's mouth as he trotted into the kitchen. His feet were very far off the ground, was this how foxes carried their babies? Maybe he could ride on Kurama's back one day, like the ninja with doggies were able to?

" **Wash your spawn,** " Kurama snapped once Agni had been deposited on the floor, and he looked up to see Papa's tired, amused face.

"Papa!"

Launching himself at Papa, Agni was caught in midair, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his chocolate covered hands on Papa's face.

"Been in your mother's cookie jar again?"

" **Do not inform her,** " Kurama snapped, smacking his lips together as he curled up on the sofa, tails flickering back and forth until he was comfortable.

Agni stared as Papa cleaned his hands. It would take all of his siblings and Mama and Papa to take up all that room; Kurama's tails were like, a person each.

"Papa, why does Kurama not like you?"

Agni didn't understand. Papa was as nice as Mama, loved Mama as much as Agni did, but Kurama didn't like him. Kurama never bartered with Papa, nor did he help Papa hide things from Mama like he did with Agni.

"Kurama-san didn't have many friends before your mother came along, he's very attached to her, I don't think he appreciates that I spend so much time with her."

"But Mama spends a lot of time with me too," Agni murmured, looking down at his now clean hands.

Kurama did like him, didn't he?

"But you have something I do not Agni."

"I do?"

"You have your mother; your mother and I made you because we love each other so much we needed another person to hold all that love. It is why your mother is having another baby, we have so much love that if we give it all to you, you would pop. We both love you so very much. Remember, you are perfect because you are you, and for your mother and I, that is enough. And because you mean so much to your mother, Kurama will look after you too."

Looking over at the fox that was pretending to sleep, Agni looked back up at Papa and grinned before he went running over to the sofa.

With a grunt, he managed to lift up one of Kurama's tails, wiggling in until he was curled up into the fox's side, two tails wrapped over him like a blanket.

Snuggling into the soft orange fur, Agni exhaled and let his eyes fall shut.

"Love you, Kurama."

He could feel Papa's gaze, his smile, and the low rumble of Kurama's chest.

" **Tch, you're not too terrible, fire child.** " 


End file.
